The Story of Videl and Gohan
by animal videl
Summary: Videl meets Gohan and isn't too fond of him. She meets the Gold Fighter and falls head over heels for him. Oohh what could happen? Can Gohan keep his identity a secret while dating Videl as the Gold Fighter? You have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

_**Chapter 1**_

Gohan woke up early for once in his life and decided to get an early start to his second week of high school.

"Gohan! What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

It was true. Gohan had spent the majority of his night thinking about Videl. He didn't know why, but every time his mind wandered, it found her.

Seeing the faraway look in her son's eyes, ChiChi smirked.

"Who are you thinking about Gohan?"

"Nobody," he lied, causing his cheeks to turn red.

Sensing that his mother was about to call his on his lie, he said "Bye mom, gotta go!" He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the house.

Later on that day, the gang was sitting in chemistry listening to their teacher drone on and on about molecular bonding when Videl's watch started beeping.

"Go ahead chief." Videl said in a very business-like manner.

"Videl there is a gang holding the mayor and several others hostage. They have weapons and are threatening to kill the hostages if you don't come fight their leader."

"I'll be right there chief." And with that she raced out of the room, not even bothering to ask the teacher if it was ok if she left. Videl always did this, so the teacher didn't even acknowledge her as she ran out of the room.

_That could be very dangerous,_ Gohan thought.

"Could I be excused to go to the restroom, please?" Gohan asked.

"Yes Mr. Son just hurry back. I think you will enjoy this next part!"

Gohan calmly walked to the roof where he removed his vest and changed into his gym pants. He powered up to super saiyan and blasted off in the direction of Videl's ki.

Gohan arrived at the scene just as Videl was about to win the fight against the gang leader. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the gang members aiming a gun at Videl. Videl saw him too and was about to move out of the way when she heard the gun shot. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the pain, but it never came. Gohan phased in in front of her and caught the bullet half a millisecond before it reached Videl. He then flicked the bullet at its owner and proceeded to take out the rest of the gang members leaving Videl to finish their leader.

When all of that was said and done, Gohan began to take off.

"Wait!" Videl shouted as she ran up to him. He paused and looked at her.

"Who are you?" she asked innocently.

"I am the Gold Fighter." Gohan said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Videl said. _Wow he sure is hot. Hot? Oh Dende I am starting to think like Erasa._ "Would like to come over to my house later?" After she said this, she immediately covered her mouth with her hands. O_h no! What did I just say!_

_Why is it that the girl of my dreams will talk to my alter ego, but not the real me? _Gohan thought. _Girl of my dreams? Hold on a second. I don't like Videl like that. We're just friends, and you can barely call it that. I put up with her and she puts up with me._

"Gold Fighter? Hello, is anybody up there?" Videl asked, banging on his head.

"Yeah, sure I'll go I guess." After he said this, Videl's heart skipped a beat. _He said yes!_

"Awesome! Why don't you meet me at my place at around 7 tonight and we can figure out what to do from there."

"Alright, seeya then!" he said as he blasted off towards school. _Wait! Oh no I told Videl that I would go over to her house tonight as the Gold Fighter! Damn it! This is going to totally blow my cover. Shit. Maybe there will be another crime today so I can cancel._

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully and the police didn't call Videl again, so Gohan never had a chance to cancel his evening with Videl.

When the last bell of the day rang, Gohan ran out the front of the school and headed in the direction of the mall. _I gotta get something to make me look good for my date tonight. Wait, date? It's not a date. She just wants to get to know the Gold Fighter better so that when we fight crime, we will be able to get along. So what if it is, I'll just tell Videl that because we will be fighting crime together, we shouldn't date. Oh Kami I wish I could date her as myself and not the Gold Fighter. Still, I should get something nice to wear. _

He ended up getting a black, long sleeve button up shirt, which he did not tuck in, with dark blue jeans and black and white converse. He rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and unbuttoned the top three buttons, then powered up to super saiyan and flew in the direction of Videl's mansion.

When he arrived on the front porch, he rang the doorbell and waited 2 seconds before a short middle-aged man opened the door.

"I'm here for Videl" Gohan explained.

"Ahh, so you must be the blonde boy that she keeps talking about. Very well, come in. She should be down in just a few moments."

A few minutes later, Videl came down the stairs. She was wearing a three quarter length sleeve, low-ish cut plaid button up shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and Sperrys. She had her hair down and had straightened it. To top it all off, she was wearing make-up.

Gohan's mouth hung open as he couldn't help but stare at her. He looked her up and down, but then he made eye contact. Her beautiful sapphire orbs entranced him in a stare that he did not have the power to break. _My Kami, she is beautiful. _Videl's thoughts were along the same lines. _He's gorgeous. I couldn't tell before because of the hideous outfit he was wearing, but Oh MY Kami the clothes he's wearing exaggerate his assets. The way he is showing off his defined pecs…wait, I am Videl Satan. Thoughts like these do not plague my mind. _

They stared at each other for a good three minutes before the butler coughed politely. Videl was the first to recover.

"You're here! Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sure, let's go."

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be many more in the near future! Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Gohan and Videl went to see the movie 'Hoodwinked Too.' When they got to the ticket window, however, the clerk informed them that the next available show time would not be until 10:00. They decided that it was ok since it as the Gold Fighter; Gohan didn't go to school and Videl could be late with no consequences. It was actually more convenient for them since now they could eat dinner before the movie. They bought their tickets and went to one of Videl's father's numerous restaurants.

When they got there, Videl ordered a cheese burger and Gohan ordered 2 of everything on the menu. He decided that it would probably be best if he didn't eat as much as he could on their first date. _Date? Man I have to stop calling this a date. That's not what this is, is it?_

Gohan was disrupted from his thoughts by Videl.

"So Gold Fighter, do you have a name that I can call you, or are you just 'Gold Fighter'?"

"You mean like a name?"

"No, I mean like a puppy. Of course I mean like a name." They both laughed at Videl's sarcasm.

"Ok, Ok," Gohan said after the laughing stopped. "My real name is Marker. I am only telling you this because I trust you. Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise. So Marker, tell me more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Like how do you fly and catch bullets and stuff like that?"

"I can do that because I have mastered the art of ki manipulation. It's fairly easy once you get the hang of it. I could teach you someday if you want."

Videl's eyes lit up at this. "Would you really?"

_Kami her eyes are beautiful._ "I would and I will if you want."

Just then, their food arrived. It was quiet for a good five minutes when Videl realized something.

"You were at the Cell games weren't you?"

"Yes, I was, and if it wasn't for your father, none of us would be here right now," Gohan lied.

"But—"

"Videl," he said softly, making her heart race, "The Cell Games is a hard subject for me to talk about. I lost my father then and I prefer to not think about that right now. Come on we're supposed to be having fun. I'll tell you about it later, if you want, just not now."

"Oh, sorry. Your right we're supposed to be having fun. So let's do that!" Videl exclaimed as she got up and pulled Gohan along with her. She took him to the park where they played tag, which turned into a wrestling match.

He was having extreme difficulty not hurting her in his super saiyan form. Luckily for Videl, she was stronger than most girls, so he didn't have to worry as much as he would with a normal girl.

Videl tackled Gohan and he let himself fall. She landed a little harder than she wanted to and lay there on top of him for a moment, not realizing the position she was in. Suddenly realizing this, she blushed heavily and looked into his eyes.

He was gazing at her as she lay on top of him. _Should I push her off? Why would I do that this feels great having her on top of me like this. _It was then that she looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He stared at her and she at him, each one waiting to see what the other would do.

Gohan was the one to make the move. He leaned his head closer to her. Their lips were millimeters apart and Videl was about to close the distance when her watch communicator went off. She groaned in annoyance and answered the call.

"Yes chief?"

"Videl we need you at the bank asap. There are men here who are stealing money."

"No shit Sherlock," Gohan said sarcastically. At this, Videl giggled. It was a beautiful sound and caught Gohan completely off guard. He got butterflies in his stomach and turned his head away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on to his face.

"These men are heavily armed and we cannot get in close enough to apprehend the criminals."

"I'll be there in just a minute chief."

Videl looked a Gohan. He nodded, and before he even realized what he was doing, picked Videl up bridal style and flew to the bank. During the flight, Videl grabbed onto Gohan's neck and held on tight. The close contact made him blush. He was having a hard time resisting the urge to finish the kiss they almost started earlier. _We were so close! Stupid robbers. _

When they got to the crime scene, it was the usual. Videl and Gohan go in and kick everyone's ass in no time at all.

"Thank you so much Videl and Gold Fighter. I don't know what we'd do without you." The police chief said after Videl gave him a quick recap of what happened.

When she was finished, it was 10:30.

"We missed our movie, so I guess I'll take you home." Gohan said.

They walked slowly each one not wanting the night to end. As they walked, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and laced her fingers with his. He blushed heavily at this, causing Videl to giggle, which only made his face redder.

They walked hand in hand all the way to Satan Mansion. When they arrived at the door step, they turned to face each other.

"I had a great time tonight Marker." Videl said.

Instead of replying, Gohan caught her lips in a kiss. It was timid at first, but after they got over the initial shock of it, they sought to deepen the kiss. Gohan put his hands on her waist and Videl slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She pressed more firmly into his lips, lightly grazing the bottom one with her tongue. She then tried to pry his mouth open with her tongue. Seeing what she was trying to do, he allowed her to French kiss him for a minute and then returned the favor. They didn't want the kiss to end, but they had to breathe sometime.

They pulled their heads apart, but otherwise stayed in the same position. Videl smiled and giggled. Gohan just smiled at her and then kissed her one more time. This kiss wasn't as long or passionate because on the butler from earlier, Javier (A/N: now he has a name:)) opened the front door and saw them kissing.

"Videl!" Javier said in a harsh whisper.

Hearing this, the two practically jumped away from each other, blushing heavily.

"Videl, where have you been? It's nearly 11 o'clock and it's a school night. You know better. Aside from that, you know how your father feels about you dating. If he saw you just now—"

"But Javier, daddy couldn't have seen us just now because you are my favorite butler and would have distracted him long enough for me and Marker to finish."

"Ahh, so the mysterious blonde boy has a name."

"Yes he does and he also has to go home now." Gohan said, tired of being ignored. "Bye Videl. I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and flew off.

After he was gone, Videl said goodnight to Javier and went to bed, excited that she would get to tell Erasa about one of her own dates for a change.

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 2. If you liked it, please review and let me know if there is anything plot related that you would like me to add. If you didn't like it, oh well you can't please everyone, but you should still review anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

_****A/N:****_ Thanks for the reviews. I agree that I may have rushed thing a bit... I was tired while writing this one, so there is a bit of oddness to this chapter... Review...

_****Disclaimer**: **_I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Videl felt as though she was on cloud nine. Her date with the Gold Fighter caused her to be in a state of euphoria she thought was only attainable through the use of drugs. _He is my drug, _she thought happily as she strolled through the streets of Satan City on her way to school.

When she arrived in class that morning, she was surprised by two things. One, there teacher wasn't there, meaning that today would be a free day, and two, Gohan was on time. _He's never on time, _she thought, _and why does he look so happy?_

It was true. Gohan was happy, but he felt like he should not have kissed Videl the night before. He felt like, because he was making Videl fall for a man that was his alter ego, he was making her fall for a man that wasn't real. He wished that he could take back agreeing to go on that date with her. Basically he felt miserable. It was the kind of miserable feeling one gets when being involved in a love that could never be.

"Hey Videl, why are you smiling so much?" Erasa asked her.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am always like this."

Erasa gave her a look that said 'bullshit', Sharpner busted out laughing, and poor Gohan started blushing furiously.

"OK fine. I went on a date last night and had the time of my life."

Erasa screamed "WHAT!" Sharpner's jaw dropped, and Gohan blushed even harder.

Erasa noticed Gohan's blush after she regained her composure and an evil smirk graced her lips.

"So Videl, who was your date with?" Erasa asked, looking at Gohan for a reaction.

"The Gold Fighter," came Videl's response. At this, Gohan looked away, a slightly ashamed expression on his face. Upon seeing Gohan's reaction, Erasa's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. _OMG,_ she thought, _Gohan is the Gold Fighter! I wonder if Videl knows. I'll ask Gohan at lunch._

When lunchtime rolled around, Erasa was more excited than Gohan usually was.

"Why are you so excited?" Videl asked.

"Videl there are only three things in this world that honestly excite me: shopping, boys, and gossip. We can't go off campus for lunch, so that rules out shopping, I have a boyfriend (A/N: Sharpner), so that rules out boys, so that leaves-"

"Gossip." Videl finished. _Oh no, _she thought, _Erasa is going to tell people about me and the Gold Fighter._

As if Erasa could sense what Videl was thinking, she said, "Don't worry. I won't tell people about the Gold Fighter unless you say it is ok for me to do so."

Videl breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"What are best friends for?"

Videl smiled to herself as she walked to the lunch line to get her "food", while Erasa went over to the tree that the group usually ate lunch at and was happy to see Gohan sitting there.

"Hey Erasa"

"Gohan!" Erasa said mischievously.

Gohan looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What's up?"

"How was your date with Videl last night?"

To say Gohan was shocked was a gross understatement. He was flabbergasted. _How the hell did she figure it out that fast? I haven't said a damn thing about that date all day. Videl only just mentioned it and Erasa only asked one question about it! Damn this girl is either a mind reader, or a genius. _

"How d-did you find out?" Gohan asked, panic practically written all over his face.

"Earlier when I asked Videl who her date was with, I saw your reaction. I wasn't certain you were the Gold Fighter until just now." Erasa smirked.

_Damn this girl is good!_

"Does she know?"

"No, and she can't find out either. I made up a fake name for her to call me when she asked. Erasa, promise me you won't tell." He practically begged.

"Gohan, she is my best friend and practically your girlfriend. Why don't you want her to know?"

"Well, for one, she hates Gohan. At least when I'm the Gold Fighter she talks to me. When I'm the Gold Fighter, I can be myself. I don't have to try to get in her good books as the Gold Fighter, because I am already there."

"Wow, it's only been two weeks and you already got it bad."

"More than you know… what am I gonna do? If Videl finds out on her own, she'll kill me. If I tell her, then she'll never talk to me again, and quite frankly, I don't know which is worse. I would rather die than have her never speak to me again, but if I'm dead, I still can't have her."

"You're screwed, or at least you would be if you didn't have Erasa here to help you out!"

"You'd be willing to risk your friendship with Videl to help me out?" Gohan asked, puzzled.

"Of course! Between you and me, Videl would never be mad at me for this, and even if she did get mad, it wouldn't last."

"But you would be going behind her back!"

"Look Gohan, do you want my help or not? Videl may have her reputation as The Ice Queen of Orange High, but she has a soul and we've always been like sisters."

"Okay, I'll let you help me, but if Videl even begins to suspect that you are involved, you're out and I'll fly solo."

_Wow, _Erasa thought, _he is so sweet for not wanting to endanger my friendship with Videl. He is soo perfect for her!_

"Alright, the solution to your problem is simple. All you have to do is act like the Gold Fighter when you are in Gohan mode and Videl will totally fall for you. Now, you can't just all of the sudden act like the Gold Fighter because that will make Videl suspicious. It will have to be a slow metamorphosis…"

Gohan's mouth hung open slightly, but not enough for Erasa to notice. _Whoa! I didn't know Erasa could use words that big. _

Gohan absent mindedly listened to the rest of Erasa's plan. He just could not get over the fact that Erasa used a big word.

The rest of the lunch passed by uneventfully, and so did the rest of the day…awkward transition…

As the last bell of the day rang, Gohan ran out of the class, eager to get home and eat (Erasa talked to him for almost the whole lunch, so he was hungry). Videl, however, hung back until the rest of the class left, not wanting to get caught in the mad rush for the door. Erasa also stayed back with Videl. She mentioned to Sharpner that she needed to talk to Videl about girl stuff, and he high tailed it out of there, not wanting to have to listen to them talk about boys.

"Hey Vi, wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure, but am I allowed to ask why?"

"Nope!" Erasa knew that if Videl was aware of the upcoming 'girl talk', she would have refused to go.

They arrived at Erasa's house five minutes later and went straight to Erasa's room. As soon as they got there, Erasa closed the door and turned to face Videl.

"Spill."

"What?" Videl asked, confused.

"Tell me about your date." Erasa said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. It was fine, I guess."

"Really, because earlier you said you had the time of your life, and you've been on cloud nine all day." She was not going to let Videl get out of this that easily.

"Ugh, fine!" Videl recounted that nights events, taking care to leave out the almost kiss and the actual kiss. If Erasa found out she kissed a guy, let alone on their first date, she would have a cow.

After Videl finished her story, Erasa asked, "Is he a good kisser?"

"How did you know we kissed?"

"You just told me…" _And people say I'm dumb. _Erasa smirked realizing that the most obvious trick in the book worked on the two smartest people in her class.

Videl smacked her forehead. _I can't believe I fell for that._

"So?" Erasa asked expectantly.

"It was the best experience of my life." Videl said blushing.

For the next three hours, Videl and Erasa talked. They talked about everything there was to talk about until the topic of Son Gohan was reached.

"So what do you think about him Vi?"

"Well, he is smart, sweet, kind, caring, socially awkward, and entirely too innocent. He is scrawny and has probably never even seen a fight, much less been in one."

"Is that why you don't like him? Because of his physical prowess?"

Videl was confused. _Where did Erasa learn a word like prowess? She must be watching TLC._

"I'm not stupid you know," Erasa said, noticing the look of confusion on Videl's face. She smiled playfully and lightly punched Videl in the arm.

"I know. Sweet Dende look at the time! If I'm not home in ten minutes, dad will flip! Gotta go Erasa, bye!"

_Getting those two together will be harder than I originally thought. Oh well. That makes it more fun!_ Erasa thought as she watched Videl leave.

**_A/N:_** Now that you have enjoyed this chapter, I request that you review. I enjoy criticism both positive and negative, so review away!


	4. Chapter 4

_******Disclaimer**:****_ I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, Gohan woke up at 5 A.M. He decided that he would go out for a morning workout since going back to sleep was out of the question. He quickly put on his gi and flew out the window. He landed about 50 feet from his house and began his routine.

He was in the midst of doing a series of punches and kicks when he heard the television in the living room.

"This just in," the reporter was saying, "it appears that a group of men is at Satan Central Bank and is holding several overnight security officers hostage. Videl has just arrived on the scene and is about to make her entrance."

That was all Gohan needed to hear. He flew back into his room, put some school clothes in bag, not paying attention to what he threw in there, quickly told his mother goodbye, and flew off in his gi towards Satan City. He transformed into a Super Saiyan and arrived on the scene in just under 2 minutes.

When he arrived, Videl was punching the crap out of one of the guys while deflecting the blows from two others. Gohan noticed that Videl's energy was beginning to wane, so he swooped in and distracted the two whose punches Videl was blocking. In a matter of seconds Gohan had both of the men down for the count. During this time, Videl had also managed to finish off her opponent.

After the three criminals were escorted away by the police, Videl noticed Gohan for the first time since he arrived.

"Gold Fighter!" Videl exclaimed and rushed over to him, stealing his breath away with a kiss.

Suddenly realizing that the media was surrounding them, she broke the kiss, blushing slightly.

The media stood there aghast. Had Videl, the world's most obviously tomboyish girl, just kissed a man, in public, with the entire world watching? Luckily for the couple, the media was too shocked by what had just happened to take a picture.

Not wanting to give the paparazzi a chance to ask him and Videl questions about their relationship, Gohan picked Videl up bridal style and fled the scene.

Videl was shocked by his sudden action, so she threw her arms around his neck, not realizing that the position was great for the front page. Gohan heard the cameras clicking and groaned at the thought of having his and Videl's picture all over the morning paper.

Videl noticed his groan and asked, "What's wrong?" for she did not have saiyan hearing and therefore could not hear the cameras. "They got our picture together."

"Oh… if my dad sees that picture, he'll kill you."

"Yeah,"_ right. That man couldn't hurt me even if he had Vegeta on his side._ (A/N: I forgot to mention, Gohan never stopped training after the Cell games, so he is still superior to Vegeta by a lot.)

They landed on the balcony outside of Videl's room. Looking at her watch, Videl realized that she only had an hour to shower and get to school.

"Marker, I've got to go get ready for school. I'll see you later." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately for two minutes, before breaking apart for air.

"Goodbye Videl," Gohan said as he floated slowly away, still facing her. Once he reached the edge of the balcony, he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He landed and ran forward a little bit, meeting Videl half-way for one more kiss before she told him that she really needed to start getting ready for school.

"Alright, bye for real this time. Hey, you go to Orange Star right? What time do you get out?"

"2:00, but I'm staying 'til 2:30 to tutor some other students, why?"

"No reason…" Gohan said with a huge smile on his face. He blasted off, taking a quick look over his shoulder to see Videl glaring at him for not answering her question. At the sight of her pouting face, Gohan laughed loud enough for her to hear.

"GOHAN, GET BACK HERE!"

He flew off, pretending not to hear her, and completely missing the fact that she called him Gohan. Videl however noticed and thought, _WTF! Did I really just call him Gohan? Oh well, it was probably because he was being evasive the way Gohan is when he doesn't answer my questions. _

After about 45 minutes, Gohan decided that he should make a quick stop to change into his school clothes. He landed at a McDonald's across the street from school to change out of his gi. He reverted back to normal and went to their family restroom so he would have more room and privacy while he changed. He uncapsuled his bag and pulled out his clothes. He took a sharp intake of breath as he realized it was the same outfit he wore on his date with Videl. _Shit, I don't even have time to go back home and get different clothes! I am fucked! _

As it turns out, things were not as bad as Gohan originally thought they were. He, luckily, brought an undershirt, so he would not have to wear the shirt he wore that night. It was, however, a tight, short sleeved V-neck, so it showed off all of his muscles. He was about to walk out of the restroom when he realized that his mother had put a black zip-up hoodie in his bag for him. _Thank you mom!_ Gohan thought as he put the hoodie on, not even bothering to zip it up. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror. He was shocked by what he saw. He looked hot! _Man, it is such a hassle to have to keep changing like this. I'll go talk to Bulma after school today to see if she can help me out, _Gohan thought as he left the restaurant.

He got about two steps through the door of the school when some crazy chick screamed "OMG. GOHAN LOOKS HOT!" This caused everyone in the hallway to stop what they were doing and look at what could have possibly caused the girl to scream like that. Two seconds later, Gohan was completely covered with screaming girls.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gohan saw Videl watching the scene with a look of disgust on her face. He caught her eyes and mouthed 'help.' Luckily, she got the message and somehow managed to get him out of that mess.

"Gee, thanks Videl, You're a life saver."

"Don't mention it," she said with a smile. After her conversation with Erasa last night, she decided that she would try to be nicer to the Son boy.

When they arrived in their class, Erasa and Sharpner were already seated and waved over to them. They went and sat down next to their two friends.

"Hey Videl, hey Gohan, why are you two together?" Erasa asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

Gohan blushed in response and Videl simply said, "It's not like that."

At lunch, Erasa pulled Gohan over to the side, out of earshot of Videl and Sharpner.

"You're not going to make a habit out of this, are you? I didn't have enough time yesterday to eat my lunch," Gohan said with a pouty face.

"Shut up! Jeez I'm trying to help you out."

"Sorry, continue."

"Thank you. Like I was about to say, has been Vi been nicer to you today?"

"Yeah, actually she has been. It's really weird. You wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you?"

"I'll never tell. Oh by the way, you should dress like this more often. Vi's been having trouble keeping her eyes off of you."

"Really, because if I take the jacket off-"

"Do that!" Erasa said as she walked back over to their friends. Gohan took off his jacket and followed.

Videl caught sight of Gohan and her jaw dropped. _Since when did Gohan get that kind of a body? He looks incredible. NO! stop Videl! We do not think about Gohan that way. Come on girl, besides Marker has a nicer body .Ack! since when do I think about guys like that? I am Videl Satan. These thoughts are below me. _

The entire time Videl was thinking this, she was starting open mouthed at Gohan. He thought she looked extremely cute like this and decided to flirt with her a little.

He put two fingers under her chin, slowly closing it.

"It's impolite to stare Vi."

"I wasn't staring!" This caused Gohan to laugh, hard. In fact, he laughed the same way he did earlier when he was the Gold Fighter.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason…"

Videl was confounded and it showed on her face. _He is acting just like Marker did earlier._

"Don't think about it too much," Gohan said with a smirk, walking away as the bell rang.

When the final bell of the day rang, Gohan ran out the front door to an abandoned alley, where he took off in the direction of West City.

When he reached West City, he landed in the back of Capsule Corp.

"Hello Dr. Briefs, is Bulma around?"

"Yes my boy, she is in her lab."

"Thanks," Gohan said as he ran inside to Bulma's lab.

"Hey Bulma, can you help me with something?"

"Sure Gohan, What's up?"

"Well, you know how I'm the Gold Fighter right? Well I was wondering if you could make a devise that would allow me to quickly change in and out of my gi."

"Do you have the gi with you?"

"It's right here," Gohan said pulling out the gi he always wore.

"Ok I can have it done in an hour."

"Thanks Bulma, oh and one more thing, do you think that you could pretend to be my mother? I have this girlfriend who thinks that the Gold Fighter is my real identity and I don't want to take her to my house and have Goten ruin my secret."

"Sure Gohan, but Chichi will want to know about this girlfriend of yours."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Bulma. Oh and when she's here, could you call me Marker, it's my alter egos name. Oh and one more thing, could you get Vegeta and Trunks on board with this and have them be Super Saiyans?"

"Alright Gohan, but you owe me big time."

"Thanks Bulma, you're the best!" he said, giving the woman a quick hug. "I gotta go! See ya later!"

Gohan arrived at Orange Star at 2:29. _Whew, just in time._ He charged up to super and put on the over shirt he didn't wear earlier. Two minutes later, Videl walked out of the school with Erasa in tow.

The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice Gohan standing there. He grabbed Videl's arm gently and ducked just in time to avoid the fist coming his direction.

"Don't do that," Videl said laughing. Gohan laughed as well and pulled Videl close, lightly kissing her lips.

"Get a room you two."

The two in question broke apart, blushing.

"So what are you doing here?" Videl asked trying to change the subject.

"I came to steal you away for a couple of hours, if that's alright with your rude friend over there." He said sticking his tongue out at Erasa.

Erasa was about to retort when Videl said, "Do you two know each other?"

"We met once at the library," came Erasa's response.

"You go to the library?" Videl was confused.

"Yes I go to the library. Why do people just assume that I don't do anything that would associate me with knowledge and/or learning?"

"Well this conversation is going nowhere fast. Time to go Vi." Gohan picked up Videl, threw her over his shoulder, and took off, waving to Erasa as he did so.

**_A/N:_** That's chapter 4. If you have any ideas for future chapters, let me know in your reviews. BTW if you loved it, review. If you hated it, chances are it hates you too, but still review. If you were indifferent, review.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.

**_A/N: _**Thanks to everyone who took the time to review. You should review this chapter too. I like it when you review.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Marker, where are you taking me?" Videl screamed as Gohan zoomed through the air at break-neck speeds.

"Capsule Corp."

"You mean THE Capsule Corp?"

"The one and only."

"What business do you have there?"

"My mother works there and she is making something for me."

At this time, the landed in the backyard where Gohan landed earlier.

"Hey grandpa, where's mom?" Gohan asked Dr. Briefs.

"In her lab?" he responded, confused.

"Thanks grandpa!" with that, Gohan ran off to Bulma's lab, still carrying Videl.

"Sweetie, was that our little grandson from the future?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No that was Gohan. He must be playing one of those games Trunks plays when he wishes to avoid trouble," replied the Dr.

"Oohhh, sounds like fun. What's that game called?"

"I think he called it lying."

"Ooohhh."

Gohan entered the house through the back door and walked into a living room the size of a small house, still carrying Videl.

"You know Marker, I have two legs." Videl said, slightly irritated at being carried around.

"So?"

"So, I can walk."

"Really? Last time I checked—"He was interrupted by Videl playfully slapping his arm. He winced in mock pain. "Hey Vi, that wasn't nice."

"It wasn't meant to be nice."

Gohan dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. The second she landed, she swept Gohan's feet from under him, and he fell on top of her, using his ki so that he wouldn't crush her on impact. They rolled around on the floor, Videl fighting for dominance, Gohan slowly allowing her to have it. When they finally stopped, Videl was on top and breathing heavily. Gohan, however, was breathing normally and this was confusing Videl.

"How can you not be out of breath?" she asked, slightly agitated.

"Shhh, come closer, it's a secret." Videl leaned her head in accordingly. Then Gohan whispered, "I'll never tell." Before Videl had a chance to react to his lack of answer to her question, he kissed her passionately on the lips. Bulma chose that moment to walk in to her living room.

"Get a room you two," Bulma said, laughing.

The second words started to come out of Bulma's mouth, Gohan and Videl were on opposite sides of the large living room.

"Wow you two separated real quick, hahahahahahahahahahahaha—"

"Woman! Stop your infernal laughter! It is impossible to train with you making that noise," Vegeta said, walking into the room as a Super saiyan, though not because Bulma told him to, but because he was mad.

"Just because you don't have the capability to laugh or experience merriment doesn't mean that you can go around YELLING AT OTHER PEOPLE FOR IT!"

"DON'T TEST ME WOMAN!"

"DON'T CALL ME WOMAN, VEGGIE!" This last comment caused Vegeta to stop. He just glared a Bulma and walked away, mumbling about how he is the prince of a superior race and how he should not have to tolerate being called 'Veggie.'

"Wow mom, you really know how to shut him up!"

"Hey, it's what I do! Anyway, how was your day?" Bulma asked.

"Holy shit talking mushrooms! Is that the Bulma Briefs?"

"Of course. If you're going to be related to someone at Capsule Corp, it might as well be the owner," Gohan said with a sly smile gracing his features. Videl just stared in shock as Gohan continued his conversation with the richest woman in the world, aka her boyfriend's mother, like she had not just interrupted them.

"Great. Is my watch ready?"

"Of course! Follow me," Bulma said, walking away.

Gohan got up off of Videl and dragged her a few feet before she gained her footing and jumped on his back. He managed to pry her off of his back and threw her over his shoulder once again. Videl sighed dejectedly and let herself be carried, tired of fighting a losing battle.

When they arrived at Bulma's lab, Gohan neatly placed Videl in a nearby chair and followed Bulma around a corner.

"We'll be right back. Stay there and please don't touch anything," Gohan said as he walked away.

Videl glared at him as he walked away. _If I wasn't in the lab of the Bulma Briefs, I would touch everything just to get back at him for carrying me and talking to me like I was a helpless child._

Bulma and Gohan turned another corner. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, causing Gohan to run into her. "Sorry Bulma, but why'd you stop?"

"We need to talk."

"Ok…"

"That girl in there, do you realize who she is?"

"What, you mean that she is Hercule Satan's daughter?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You defeated Cell as a super saiyan right?" Gohan nodded. "Mr. Satan took your credit for that victory, right?" Gohan nodded again. "Don't you think that it would be a problem if she introduced you to him and he recognized you?" Gohan's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He knew what she was implying. After his fight with Cell, he passed out, causing his hair and eyes to return to normal. If he Hercule recognized him, he could reveal his secrets to his daughter.

"If he threatens to reveal my secret to Videl, I will threaten to reveal his secret to the world."

"Good plan. I just wanted to make sure that you were aware."

"Thanks Bulma. Now about that watch…"

"Oh, here it is," Bulma said pulling a watch out of her pocket.

"If you had it on you the whole time, why did you take us all the way to your lab?"

"Well I needed to talk to you, and if I just pulled you aside, don't you think that Videl would've gotten suspicious?"

"I didn't even think about that! Geez Bulma, you really are a genius."

"That's why I get paid the big bucks. Now get out of my house… and go enjoy Videl's company."

"Ok. Bye Bulma, you're the best," Gohan said, giving the older woman a hug.

The young couple went to a fancy restaurant that was overpriced and under portioned. Before they even sat down to eat, Videl's watch started beeping.

"Go ahead chief." Videl said slowly and in a slightly irritated, monotone voice.

"Videl, you'll never believe this, but—"

"Let me guess, a hostage situation at the bank."

"Actually yes, but the thing is there are at least 59 criminals. If the Gold fighter is with you, I suggest you bring him along."

"Be right there."

Gohan flew them there, blasted a hole in the roof, and landed in the middle of the group of criminals. They fought back to back, and finished the bad guys in around 5 minutes. They turned to face each other and stared into the other's eyes. Then they kissed for a long time. Long enough for the reporters to come in, notice them, get over the shock that Videl was kissing a boy again, and take several pictures. They broke apart when they heard the cameras clicking.

"Damn. That's twice in one day that they got a picture of us together."

They somehow managed to escape the paparazzi and spent the rest of the day together at the park. While they were there, they ran into none other than Sharpner and Erasa. When they first saw the blondes, they were making out under a tree. Wanting to get back at Erasa for ruining their moment earlier that day, Videl and Gohan snuck up on the pair. When they were three feet from the kissing couple, they shouted in unison, "Get a room you two."

This caused Sharpner and Erasa to split apart almost instantly.

"God dammit Videl, don't do that!" Erasa screamed at her best friend. This statement caused laughter to erupt from both Gohan and Videl. The two couples spent about an hour socializing with each other. Erasa was trying to 'get to know her best friends boyfriend better' which for some reason was extremely awkward for Erasa. Sharpner was trying to figure out how this one man managed to do what no one before him had done; capture the heart of Videl Satan.

After an hour of talking to Videl and Gohan, Erasa noticed that Videl was completely head over heels for Gohan. It was obvious to Erasa that Gohan still hadn't told Videl about his true identity due to the fact that he was still a super saiyan. _They will both end up hurt if Gohan keeps up this charade. _

"Marker, can we talk, in private?"

"Yeah sure."

When they were a reasonable distance away from Sharpner and Videl, Erasa turned to Gohan.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Shhh, not so loud. I don't want one of them to hear us. And what do you mean? "

"You were supposed to tell Videl your real identity!"

"Do you know what she'll do to me if I tell her that?"

"Do you know what she'll do if you don't? What if she finds out on her own? What then, Gohan? She won't ever speak to you again if you do that to her! Tell her before this relationship gets too deep."

"Don't worry Erasa. I don't plan on taking our relationship that far." This was a lie. Gohan was falling for Videl and he needed an excuse to not tell her information that could ruin their relationship forever.

"Oh, so you're using her?" Gohan was starting to seriously piss off Erasa and he could tell. Her face was red and there was a vein pulsing on her left temple.

"Erasa, calm down. I'm not using Videl."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU CALL IT, HUH?"

"I don't know. I was planning on breaking up with her the second things start to get serious. Then, Gohan will swoop in and save the day!" He fist pumped, looking overly proud of his terrible plan.

Erasa's reply was dripping with sarcasm. "Gohan, let me be the first to congratulate you on your 'amazing' plan. It is perfectly foolproof. Nothing could go wrong with such an obviously foolproof plan. In fact, it is such a great plan that—"

"Ok I get it… You love it too!" at this, Erasa and everyone else on the face of the planet face faulted.

Videl looked over and saw Erasa screaming, 'Marker' fist pumping, and then she had the sudden urge to fall face forward on the ground. _I wonder what they are talking about. _She then voiced her concerns to Sharpner.

"I don't know, but if I have to deal with an angry Erasa, I'm going to kick your boyfriend's ass."

"Good luck with that Sharpner. Gohan is stronger than I am. I bet he could even take on my dad."

"Did you just call your boyfriend Gohan?" Sharpner's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he asked this.

"Did I really?" Sharpner nodded. "Oh no," Videl groaned. _That's the second time I called Marker Gohan. I don't understand. Could it be that I am developing feelings for Gohan? Why would I do that? Marker is the greatest man a girl could ask for. He's strong, understanding, fun, and the sexiest man alive. Gohan is understanding, smart, and kinda cute in a nerdy way. Definitely sticking with Gohan. I mean Marker! I don't know what I mean. I'm so confused!_

When Erasa and Gohan rejoined the group, Videl said, "I have to get home before my dad does."

"Ok. I'll carry you."

"No, that's ok. I need some time to think."

"About what?" Gohan said in a teasing voice.

"Nothing, ok! Jeez, get off of my case! You're worse than my dad sometimes."

Gohan just stared open mouthed as Videl uncapsuled her jet copter and flew away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gohan asked no one in particular.

"Go after her! Oh then you could tell her!"

"Erasa you know I can't tell her, but you're right. I should follow her."

"Gohan, just tell her!"

"No." With that, he blasted off.

"Nerd boy is the Gold Fighter?" Sharpner asked, his jaw dropping about a foot, and his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, especially not Videl. He needs to tell her on his own."

Gohan arrived at Satan manor two minutes after Videl did. He located her ki and flew up to the corresponding balcony. He lightly tapped on the door and waited for Videl to answer. When she came to the door, she wasn't at all surprised to see Gohan, after all, who else could reach a fourth story balcony window as quietly as he could? The second she opened the door, she jumped into his arms.

"Gosh Marker. I am so sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, or run off like that." She said quietly into his chest. If he wasn't a saiyan, he wouldn't have heard it.

"It's ok Videl," Gohan said, lifting her chin, he noticed how incredibly sad she looked. He wanted to say or do something, anything, to make her smile, so he did the first thing that can to mind. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She broke the kiss and said, "How can you be ok with the way I acted? I was being a total bitch to you."

"Well at least you can tell when you're being a bitch," Gohan said playfully, earning him a slap on the arm from a now smiling Videl.

"That's not funny," Videl said with a laugh.

"Oh really? If it's not funny, then how come you're laughing?"

Videl couldn't think of anything witty or sarcastic to say to that, so she kissed Gohan again.

After a while, Videl broke the kiss and said, "So I take it you forgive me?"

"There was nothing to forgive." Gohan smiled at Videl, gave her a hug and a kiss good night, and flew home with a smile on his face.

**_A/N:_** There it is. Chapter 5. I will admit, I experienced a bit of trouble writing this one. I hope it doesn't show. If you think that Gohan should take Erasa's advice and just tell Videl his secret, in your review, simply say 'Erasa's way'. If you think that Gohan should just wait it out and see what happens like he thinks he should, write a review saying 'Gohan's way.' Erasa's way will means that the story will be a few chapters shorter, but the chapters will probably be longer. Gohan's way means more chapters with less words per chapter and will be a more 'adventures of Videl and the Gold Fighter.' Let me know which you prefer and I will write the final chapters accordingly. Thanks for reviewing!... and also reading.


	6. end

A/N:

Hello readers. So I think that I could have done a much better job with this story and therefore I have decided to rewrite this story. I haven't decided on a new name yet, because let's face it "Tje Story of Videl and Gohan" is a terrible name for a story. If you have any suggestions for the name of the new stroy, I would love to hear them.

Until I get off of my lazy ass, this is farewell.


	7. Chapter 6

_**_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters.**_

_**A/N:**_ So you might be saying to yourself, 'I thought the author was going to redo this fic,' I changed my mind. I didn't realize how many people actually read this fic… sorry for the scare. In all honesty, I said I would redo the story so that I had an excuse to stop writing it, but I had a sudden desire to finish the story. If you must know, you the fans have chosen Erasa's way. There were 8 votes for Erasa's way and 4 votes for Gohan's way. Thanks to the 12 of you who voted. The rest of you cannot complain. If you wanted a say in it, you should have reviewed. If you would have reviewed in the first place I would have finished this story a long time ago. Remember, a review can use up to 10000 characters, but it only takes eight to author know you care. (The 8 characters being 'good job' (the space counts as a character)). _**I also changed Jason's name to Marker.**_ (Just for you Mr Blue22) If I get any reviews asking what happened to Jason or asking who Marker is, I will have a heart attack and the reviewer will have to pay the medical bills. You have been warned.

To AnimeGirl DBZRules FireGirl and Super Saiyan4, if you must know what the hell is wrong with me, I honestly didn't know you cared. That being said, I would like to thank those of you like Sierra Larson, MRM, Aaron Leach, Mystic Gohan 87, and ktg who have been reading and reviewing since the beginning.

The next day is Saturday because I forgot which day of the week it actually is in this fic, and I need it to not be a school day, so Saturday it is! Any who…

_**Chapter 6**_

Videl woke bright and early the next morning to the sound of her father's screaming and pounding on her bedroom door. Great way to start the day, right?

"VIDEL MARIE SATAN! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

Said girl rolled over in her bed to look at her alarm clock. _What the hell does he want at 7 am on a Saturday? Doesn't he know that I need sleep?_

She slowly dragged herself from her bed and took her time walking to the door. It probably wasn't a good idea to keep her father waiting at her door, but he pissed her off, so she would do everything in her power to piss him off; these were her thoughts until she opened the door and saw her father holding the newspaper with a picture of her and the Gold Fighter making out on the front page. _I'm dead._

Mr. Satan thrust the newspaper in her face and screamed, "EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THE HELL THIS PUNK IS AND WHY YOU'RE KISSING HIM! NO BETTER YET, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE WITH A BOY AT ALL! YOU KNOW THE RULES—"

"I WAS KISSING HIM BECAUSE HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Excuse me?" this question was not said in anger, but confusion. "You have a boyfrie—" Mr. Satan stopped as he realized what he was saying. He stared at his daughter intently for a few minutes before he busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Videl asked.

"Because it's funny!"

"What's funny?"

"Haha, do you honestly expect me to believe that this scrawny kid is actually your boyfriend? Haha, I can just see it now. The newspapers will write a huge article and put it on the front page about how my daughter has a boyfriend. Hahahahaha."

"Uhh dad?"

"Yes sweet pea?"

"They did post an article like that and put it on the front page. That's why you woke me up in the first place."

"No I didn't. I woke you up to ask you if you wanted bacon with your breakfast."

Videl stared at her father as though he had two heads or something. _This man is insane. _"No thanks dad. I think I'll pass on the bacon."

"Oh well, your loss. See ya later."

"Actually dad, I was going to spend the day with some friends today."

"Ok, as long as none of them are boys!" With that, he happily skipped out of the room.

_What the fuck?_

Meanwhile, up on Dende's Lookout…

… I'm really sorry readers. I don't know what the fuck that was… Onward to storytelling!

Although Videl was super tired, she decided that since she was already up, she might as well get an early start on her day. _I'm hanging out with Marker today, so I gotta look nice. _Well, she planned on looking nice, but her nice outfit was dirty. (So what if she only has one?) She ended up wearing what she always wears, black spandex shorts and an oversized white t-shirt with fingerless gloves. She put her hair in pigtails, completing the look, the anime look.

She was about to leave her room when her cell phone vibrated, signaling that she received a text message. Her heart fluttered when she saw who the message was from. It was from Marker. For a reason unknown, she got really anxious to know what he wanted to say to her. The message told her to meet him at Capsule Corp in 20 minutes. _Good Lord. Even the mere sight of his name causes me to become giddy like a school girl. _

Twenty minutes later, Videl landed on the front lawn of CC, but was surprised when it appeared that nobody was home. _How can nobody be at CC? It's the largest freakin' company in the world!_

Her thoughts were silenced as two little balls of hair came flying at her from seemingly nowhere.

She fell to the ground gracelessly and found that getting back up was impossible.

"Ohmygosh! Are you Gohan's girlfriend?" asked and overly excited Goten.

"No dummy. She's Marker's girlfriend."

"But aren't Marker and Gohan the same-mumph." Before Goten could reveal Gohan's secret to Videl, a massive hand covered his over active mouth.

"Save your stories for another time Goten," came the voice of Gohan.

Videl glanced at Gohan and had to do a double take. He was wearing his gi pants and that was it. His skin was glistening in the early morning sunlight due to the thin layer of sweat that coated his arms and torso. Videl knew her mouth was hanging to the ground, but she couldn't help it. Here was the class nerd standing before her with a completely ripped and perfect body. His face was contorted into a scowl due to his anger towards Goten, but Videl thought that he looked incredibly sexy like that…. "(AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)" _Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Come on girl, you're not single anymore. Ogling Gohan is a no-no._

"Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked, his expression doing a complete 180. He rushed over to her and held her protectively. His concern was sincere; she could tell he cared and that touched Videl more than she was comfortable admitting. She had never felt more loved in her whole life than she did at that moment, enveloped in Gohan's strong arms. Butterflies were having a field day in Videl's stomach causing her mind wander to her relationship with Marker. Sure Marker cared, but Gohan seemed to care so much more. He made her want to feel loved and then followed up on that by loving her. _Whoa, calm down girl. Gohan doesn't love you. You screamed and he got worried. He's just being a good friend._

After a few seconds of being held by Gohan, Videl did something that surprised them both. She hugged him back. This caused Gohan to smile fondly and he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. She pulled away from the embrace slightly and stared at his face, well more specifically, his lips.

He dared to meet her gaze. What he saw surprised him a great deal. Videl's eyes were full of longing. He wanted to kiss her, oh Dende how he wanted to kiss her, but she had a boyfriend. _Oh what the hell, _Gohan thought, _she is my girlfriend and I cannot kiss her! Why does it look like she wants me to kiss her? I thought she liked me! I wonder what I did wrong. Who cares if l kiss her, besides her. Damn, this is getting really confusing. Maybe I should have just listened to Erasa and told Videl the truth._

Gohan was jarred back into reality when he felt Videl's hot breath against his lips. While he was thinking, their faces had been getting closer and closer. He was about to give in to his desires when he realized that he didn't want to have to deal with the consequences of his actions. He could wait until the Gold Fighter made an appearance to lock lips with her.

The full realization of what she was about to do hit Videl causing her to blushing heavily. _It's a good thing Gohan pulled away when he did because I was about to kiss him, _thought Videl. _Damn. What am I going to do? I like Marker a lot, but I am also starting to develop feelings for Gohan as well. _Gohan was also blushing, so now both teens were looking at the ground shyly, trying desperately to avoid eye contact.

"Does anybody remember why this started?" asked a _**very **_confused Goten.

"Well, Videl screamed for some reason, and since Gohan likes her, he wanted to comfort her. Duh. Goten you can be so dumb sometimes."

"Hey Trunks, that's not nice! I was confused because Gohan liked her as a super saiyan, not a regular saiyan! I thought that we were pretending that they were two separate people!"

Trunks deadpanned. Was this kid really that stupid? Did he honestly think that since they were _pretending _that Gohan and Marker were different people that they didn't have the same feelings?

"Goten, shut up."

"What! Trunks just because you're older than me doesn't mean that you get to be mean!"

"Yes it does, Goten." Trunks said smugly while wagging his finger at the younger demi saiyan.

"That's it Trunks!" Goten leapt on Trunks knocking him to the ground. The pair wrestled each other rather loudly until Bulma came out, looking pissed.

"What do you two think you are doing? You will break my house if you're not careful, and you never are! Go to the GR and I don't want to see either of you for two hours, got that?" _Those two hardly look strong enough to hurt my father, let alone destroy a building_. _I guess I could ask Marker about that, but I think that it would be more fun to ask Gohan. _Videl thought evilly.

"Yes mam." The pair said dejectedly, as they hung their heads and sulked off to the GR.

"By the way," Bulma yelled after them, "Vegeta's in there, so good luck!" The pair looked at each other with horror stricken faces. Training with Vegeta for two whole hours was going to hurt.

"Oh hey Gohan, who's your lady friend?" Bulma asked acknowledging the teens for the first time. She smirked when Gohan couldn't form a coherent response. He just stuttered for a few seconds before Videl jumped in to help him out.

"Mrs. Briefs, it's me Videl. We met the other day. Your son Marker is my boyfriend."

"Oh Videl, hey. Please, call me Bulma. Are you here looking for my son, or are you and Gohan busy, if you know what I mean?" She did the eyebrow raising thing and winked suggestively at Gohan.

"Bulma! How could insinuate that Gohan and I are fooling around? _Your_ _son _is my boyfriend!"

"Well, a pretty young lady like you needs to keep her options open, with the knowledge that you won't always be available." The entire time she was speaking, she was staring at Gohan.

"What are you talking about? I'm not available now!" Videl all but screamed at the blue haired woman. For the smartest person in the world, she sure was dumb.

Videl might have been extremely confused, but Gohan knew exactly what she meant. If he didn't tell Videl the truth soon, she would find out and he would lose her forever. Gohan made up his mind. He was going to tell Videl the truth… eventually.

While Gohan contemplated when exactly the best time to confess to Videl was, Videl resumed her conversation with Bulma.

"So Bulma, where is Marker? He sent me a text saying to meet him here."

Thinking fast, Bulma came up with what she hoped was a good excuse as to why Marker was currently absent. She couldn't just say. 'Gohan worked out and had a spar with my husband so he doesn't have the energy to remain super saiyan long enough to trick you into leaving so that he can continue this charade.'

"Sorry, I sent him to an old friend house to watch his kids. If I would have known that you were coming over, I wouldn't have sent him. Why don't you stay here at CC while you wait for him to come home? Gohan could give you a tour while you wait!" _Damn I'm good!_

"Uhh, Bulma, I don't—"Gohan was about to tell Bulma all of the reasons why that was a bad idea when Bulma interrupted.

"Oh Gohan, quit being shy. I'll be gone at Gohan's mother's house for a while and I'm taking Veggie and the boys with me, so it will be just the two of you. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes," Videl answered before Gohan could object. This would be the perfect opportunity to unravel the mystery that is Son Gohan.

Bulma went into the house and came back a few minutes later with two delighted demi saiyans (Who wouldn't be happy to get out of a training session with Vegeta?) and one pissed Vegeta.

"Woman! Why must my training be interrupted to go visit that loud mouthed harpy's home?"

"Because I need your strong arms to help me with some things," Bulma said in a sultry voice.

"Okay let's go." Vegeta said excitedly, as he pulled Bulma and the two demi saiyans into Bulma's jet copter and blasted off.

_That's strange. I am sure that when I saw Bulma's husband the other day he was a blonde. Maybe he dyed his hair or something_, Videl thought. _I guess that is another question for Gohan to answer._

"Alright then," Gohan said. "Let's get this tour over with."

_**A/N:**_ Ok. That was Chapter 6. Liked it? Hated it? Let me know.


End file.
